


hug

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, post episode 86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Feeling overwhelmed with her emotions, Riddhima gives Vansh a hug.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	hug

Riddhima silently watched Vansh as he stood before the cupboard reading a file.

Ever since his outburst earlier, he had shut himself out. If he did speak, then it would be for courteous matters like asking if her foot still hurt, or if she took her medicines.

Given enough time her physical wounds would surely heal, but what about the ones that were scarred in her heart?

And just like that Vansh’s words from days before came back to haunt her.

__

_ Na jaane kitne sawal hai, kitne raaz hai jo tum baat nahi paye mujhse. Tumne apne dil mein bohot kuch chupa rakha hai Riddhima. _

Her face crumpled, and lips quivered.

Where would she even begin?

How could she possibly bring life back to words that she had buried deep within herself?

If she told him about the countless nights that she cried herself to sleep, would he understand?

If she told him about the merciless ways she was bullied for being an orphan, would he understand?

Or how as a young girl, she would look at each passing man, and woman, and wonder if one of them could be her parent.

Would he understand that broken loneliness?

No, he wouldn’t.

Vansh put the file in the cupboard and locked it. He took a moment to squeeze his eyes, and press the bridge of his nose.

Or maybe he would.

He has been lonely too.

In some ways, he still is.

Sniffling, Riddhima got off the bed, and limped her way over to him.

Without another moment’s thought, she hugged him.

“Riddhima.” There was surprise in his tone.

She tightened her hold.

She didn’t have words tonight.

She couldn’t bear her heart open for him like he wanted.

But this she could do, and wanted to.

As her hold on him tightened, all her buried secrets started to resurface.

She shook her head, squeezed her eyes tighter, and probably even cried for them to stop.

She’s not too sure what happened.

Didn’t even want to know.

The only thing she really wanted was to know that if she did lay herself bare, put out all her secrets - will someone be there to hold her, take care of her, and make sure that she will come out of it alright.

No words.

Just a single tight hug in return.

And she got her answer.


End file.
